ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Morbucks
Princess Morbucks, a former princess of a fallen land, is now just a trillionaire heiress that moved to Townsville. A spoiled girl who wants to be the center of attention; a spoiled rich, tyranny (because she is a so-called "princess") girl who is an antagonist towards The Powerpuff Girls. She loves gold and is The Powerpuff Girls' 4th biggest archenemy. Characteristics *'Name': Princess Morbucks *'Age': 13-16 *'Hair': Dark Red *'Eyes': Violet *'Likes': Being the center of attention, being rich, Davis (formerly), Brick (massive crush) *'Dislikes': Being ignored, not getting what she wants, being denied for being a girl, getting dirty *'Family': King and Queen Morbucks (parents), Duchess Morbucks (older sister) Appearance Casual Power-Princess Mecha Suit Background Pauper Girl Princess Princess Morbucks was the illegitimate heir to the Morbucks family. Her mother, being a handmaid, was of lower class birth and therefore was shunned out of the house when it was found she was pregnant with the male Morbucks heir. Princess was born and grew up in a house and environment of poverty, not having anything or much of anything; she had also grown to be ignored by mostly everyone around her. It was because of this that she desired everything she wanted and demanded to be the center of attention, even if she wanted to share it with others. One day, her mother passed away, leaving Princess with only a golden locket of a picture of her and her mother: the only possession she cherished with love of her mother rather than wealth. Then one day, while on the streets at the age of ten, Mr. Morbucks finally came and adopted Princess, telling her of his heritage as well as hers. From that time on, Mr. Morbucks spoiled the girl to no end, giving her anything she wanted for. However, he failed to give her any attention as he was much too busy with his own life to be a father to her. This only made Princess more anxy in wanting more attention. When she was thirteen, her father had passed away. As it turns out, his bad habit of using $100 bill as cigars had a fatal consequence: lung cancer. With no relatives or guardians, Princess became the legal heir and owner of all the Morbucks Industries. Though nobody suspected she would be a financial genius, as she brought everything to the maximum potential, earning her in zillions. She became the youngest stockholder in the world, owning dozens of banks, Buy N’ Large supermarket stores, McRonalds all over the world. But even though she was known all around the world, she still didn’t feel the love she wanted. Stuck Up and Away Personality Princess is extremely spoiled, mean, selfish, jealous, greedy, and nasty, especially for a girl. When denied of what she wants, she becomes emotionally distressed and throws a huge temper tantrum, which irritates everyone around her, including her father. She is also (very importantly) obsessed with becoming a Powerpuff Girl. Unfortunately, she doesn't have real superpowers or crime-fighting experience, which ultimately leads to her becoming angry at The Powerpuff Girls for not letting her become one, hence only willing to become one for cosmetic reasons (since the trio are loved by the whole town). In her own words, she decides that, "If I can't be a Powerpuff Girl, then there won't be any Powerpuff Girls!" However, she loves something other than herself and destroying the Powerpuff Girls: Cash. As shown, she'll only love someone if they give her anything she wants if she asks sweetly (which she doesn't most of the time) or throws a bratty tantrum for it. Despite her spoiled attitude, she's quite a genius in the business/financial world, as it how she gained her immense and endless fortune after her father's death. Skills/Abilities *'Bribery': Princess can bribe anyone anytime to do with what she wants, if it involves cash. *'Business Management': Despite her young age, Princess is an expert in owning and running businesses. *'Sweetness and Cuteness' *'Money': Mech Suit Relationships Princess's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Jennifer Hale Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Mecha Suits